In most communication environments involving short range or long range wireless communications, interference from unexpected wireless sources can impact the performance of a communication system leading to lower throughput, dropped calls, reduced bandwidth which can cause traffic congestion, or other adverse effects, which are undesirable.
Some service providers of wireless communication systems have addressed interference issues by adding more communication nodes or policing interferers.